


spectrum

by lusts



Category: DERN (AU), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusts/pseuds/lusts
Summary: a poem about their beginnings in Wooseok’s perspective.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 2





	spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Dern Universe by [clowningweeb (](https://twitter.com/clowningweeb/)[toddlersun](https://twitter.com/toddlersun/)).

one day it came  
a paper plane inside of my routine, unsolicited  
tying blue to you with zero realization  
on my part

it exists above my mornings  
in every stupid texts sent  
and in your fingertips  
against my cheek

your eyes, they’re not blue but  
i wonder when the shade so common  
became a different kind of depth  
that drowns me in it

your smile is yellow,  
your gaze is violet,  
your kisses are peach,  
and the temperature of your  
bare skin against mine feels  
red

the blue that reminds me of you  
was a start to the adoration  
for every hues that is there,  
for every color an homage to your existence


End file.
